


Goodnight Dove a DiP And Goodnight Moon Parody

by UnearthedDawn



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Other, wtf am I doing with my life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnearthedDawn/pseuds/UnearthedDawn
Summary: A parody of Goodnight Moon based on Descent into Perdition by DreamsofSpikeThis was Mevimas idea and she even encouraged me by being beta
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15
Collections: Descent Into Perdition and DiP-verse Works





	Goodnight Dove a DiP And Goodnight Moon Parody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Descent Into Perdition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887096) by [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike). 



Goodnight Dove

A parody of Goodnight Moon by Margaret Wise Brown

In the quiet back room  
There was a dove  
And a knife and a whip  
An Archangel above-  
Attached to a bar after needing to strip

And there was a sword pin and a list of his sins  
And two hellfire cuffs  
That were never enough  
And a metal tipped cane  
And unending pain   
And a demon who's crushed with his heart turned to mush  
And a dangerous angel who was whispering, “Hush.”

Goodnight room  
Goodnight dove  
Goodnight Archangel, hanging above  
Goodnight cuffs  
That are never enough

Goodnight pin  
Goodnight sins  
Goodnight cane  
And unending pain  
Goodnight demon  
For weeks you won't see him

Goodnight to the weak  
Who dares not to speak  
Goodnight books  
And the cruelest of looks

Goodnight nobody  
Goodnight dust  
And goodnight to the angel whispering, “Hush.”  
Goodnight hope  
Goodnight air  
Goodnight noises everywhere

**Listen:**  


**Length:** about 13 feet

[WHY WONT THIS PODFIC HTML WORK. JUST CLICK THIS BUTTON IDK I GIVE UP X.X](https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/gED4X)

**Author's Note:**

> I hate me. I hate this. Good god, what have I done and why am I here?


End file.
